Lost and Found
by annabethchase96
Summary: What would've happened if Edward left Bella PREGNANT in New Moon? My first Twilight fic. Rated T cuz i'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Thalia Elizabeth Cullen. The only thing she inherited from me was her brown eyes. The rest was all Edward's. She had his beautiful bronze hair, his

crooked grin, his personality, his love of music. Their voices were even the same. And every little bit of her killed me, because I knew I would never

see her beloved father ever again. She was mine though, and I wouldn't trade anything in the world for her. Even if she was half vampire, I was

teaching her best as I could to be human, even if I wasn't. But in my defense, I raised the best half human half vampire 6 year old EVER. I mean, for

a vampire, of course.

"_Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens, _

_Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens,_

_Brown paper packages tied up with string,_

_These are a few of my favorite things!" _Thalia sang as she danced into my bedroom. "Hi Mommy!!"

"Hi baby!" I retorted cheerfully.

"Mommy, why don't I have a Daddy?"

I was caught off guard by that one. "Ummmm..." I had nothing to say.

"He doesn't love me does he?" Her beautiful voice faltered. I thought about that day in the forest.

*Flashback*

_"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words slowly and precisely._

_"You...don't...want me?" _

_"No"_

*End Flashback*

3 weeks later I had discovered i was pregnant. I was so scared, so alone. He had made love to me the night before he left, and that one time was

all it took. I was pregnant at 18. 8 months later I had my beautiful Thalia, and I asked the Volturi to change me. They agreed recultatly.

Thalia and I had never looked back. I still thought about HIM every other second of the day, but I still considered him the past.

"Mommy? Mom? Mother? Hello??" Thalia waved a hand infront of my face. Luckily the doorbell rang. I rushed to answer it. But what was behind the

door was the scariest thing in the world.

"BELLLAAAA!!!!!" Alice shrieked.


	2. Chapter 2

If I could've fainted I would've.

"Alice?" I asked, in a drunken daze.

"Yes Bella, I think we've accomplished it's me!" She said with an eyeroll. Typical Alice.

"Mommy?" Thalia sang from behind the corner. "Come back!"

"MOMMY!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Alice screeched. I smiled weakly. "Isabella Marie Swan, you have a LOT of explaining to do!!!!!"

"Alice, ummmmmm.... can we do this later?" I managed.

"NO!" She stomped through the doorway and slammed the door. She proceeded to drag me to my couch and force me onto it. "Explain!" She

demanded. Luckily, Thalia chose that moment to come dancing through the doorway. "Hi Mommy!!" She proclaimed with a smile. I manged to turn up

the corners of my mouth a little at her. Her happy expression quickly turned to a worried look that looked all wrong on her adorable face. "Mommy,

who's this?" She said in a confused tone. At that moment I couldn't think straight so Alice took the liberty of introducing herself.

"Hi sweetie, I'm Alice! What's your name?" Alice said in a soothing tone. Thalia's face brightened instantly.

"Thalia Elizabeth Cullen! I like you Alice!!" I was doomed. She said CULLEN. Alice turned on me.

"Bella, could I talk to you in the kitchen for a moment?" I'm done for. I nodded weakly and followed her into the kitchen. Alice closed the door and

turned to me silently. Then she exploded.

"HE GOT YOU PREGNANT!!!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE HIM!! HOW IRRESPONSIBLE, STUPID, SELFISH, IDIOTIC, AND RUDE CAN HE GET!! FIRST HE DOES YOU,

THEN LEAVES YOU, AND DOESN'T EVEN COME BACK AND CHECK ON YOU!! HE'S SO, SO, SO...." Alice roared.

"Alice, CALM!" I said evenly. "

"HOW CAN I BE CALM WHEN MY BROTHER KNOCKED UP MY BEST FRIEND!!" I was desprate to calm her down so I tried something.

"Alice, you're an aunt! You have someone else to shop for!" I tried. It worked.

"OMG, your RIGHT!!!!" She squealed. Then She turned serious again. "You have to tell him, Bella." I looked at her as if she was crazy.

"HELL NO!"

"But Bella-"

"But nothing Alice. Like you said, he did me and left, and if he still cared, he would've come back for me a LONG time ago. So I choose not to tell him

because he wouldn't care anyway." I concluded.

"LISTEN TO ME!! All he EVER does is mope around muttering your name, playing your lullaby, and quite frankly I miss my brother! He was never same

and he'll never be the same until your back in his life! You are going to see him tomorrow with me and that is FINAL!" She demended with a smug

smile.

"OK!" I agreed in a huff. I sighed heavily. Tomorrow was going to be a LONG day.


	3. Chapter 3

**This one goes out to kdani3245 ;p im beta-ing one of her stories I NEED A BETA FOR THIS STORY!!! I'm running out of ideas so send me suggestions, K? Thx, ENJOY :D**

* * *

Alice arrived early the next morning to get me ready.

"Oh HELL no!!" I yelled when I saw all of her "beauty supplies".

"Oh HELL yes!" She smirked at me and started unpacking her stuff. I sighed heavily. I was POSITIVE this would be the worst day of my entire

existence.

"AUNTY ALICE!!!!!" Thalia screamed as she ran into her aunt's loving arms.

"Hii Thaly! You wannna help me with your mom's outfit?" Alice inquired hopefully.

"Ok, but you got listen to this!!!" Thalia squealed with delight as she dragged Alice and I to her room. In the corner was the piano she had BEGGED

me for when we first moved to Montana **(AN: They live in Montana, any ideas in what town? I have no clue what towns are in Montana :p). **

She pulled us to the piano bench and sat down. She reached forward and opened up her sheet music and started to play. It was gorgeous, but then

she did something that shocked me. She started SINGING!

_"She walks away  
Colors fade to gray  
Every precious moment's now a waste_

_She hits the gas  
Hoping it would pass  
The red light starts to flash  
It's time to wait_

_And the black keys  
Never looks so beautiful  
And a perfect rainbow never seems so dull  
And the lights out  
Never had this brighter glow  
And the black keys  
Showing me a world I never would know  
World I never knew_

_She hates the sun  
'Cause it proves she's not alone  
And the world doesn't revolve around her soul  
No_

_She loves the sky  
Said it validates her pride  
Never lets her know when she is wrong_

_And the black keys  
Never looks so beautiful  
And a perfect rainbow never seems so dull  
And the lights out  
Never had this brighter glow  
And the black keys  
Showing me a world I never would know_

_Yeah  
And the walls start closing in_

_Don't let 'em get inside of your head  
Don't let 'em get inside of your head  
Don't let 'em get inside of your head  
Don't let them inside_

_'Cause the black keys  
Never looks so beautiful  
And a perfect rainbow never seems so dull  
(Ohhh)  
And the lights out  
Never had this brighter glow  
And the black keys  
Showing me the world I never knew  
(Don't let 'em get) Don't let 'em get inside of your head  
Don't let 'em get inside of your head  
Don't let 'em get inside of your head  
Don't let 'em get inside of your head_

_Sometimes we fight  
It's better black and white."_ She finished, hitting the last note perfectly. I stood there gaping at her talent.

"Thalia! That was.." I started.

"AMAZING! YOU COULD BE A STAR THALIA! OH EM GEE MY NIECE IS A STAR!!" Alice exploded. Thalia beamed.

About 3 hours after Thalia's mindblowing performance, Alice finally declared me "done".My daughter was dressed in stunningly gorgeous black and

white striped sequined Abercrombie dress with black Justice leggings and earrings from Aeropostale. We were finally ready to meet the

Cullens. Alice dragged me to the car where Thalia was already seated, shaking all over with excitment. She beamed at me as I sat down in the

passenger seat. I giggled, she was such a dork sometimes. Alice pulled out of our driveway and sped off down the street. I winced as I heard Thalia

whimper at the sudden change in speed. I was a careful, slow driver, and, unlike Alice, had never dreamed of going this fast. Who knew Carlisle's

little Mercedes went 180 mph! Alice's scary driving got us to the Cullen residence within an hour as opossed to the usual 3 hours it WOULD'VE taken.

We parked in their driveway and Thalia jumped out and bolted for the bushes. She threw up her entire breakfast in Esme's gorgeous bushes. I held

back her hair and rubbed her back. Alice ushered us inside after Thalia was done. I held her close as she cried a little. I felt SO guilty. I cautiously

entered behind Alice, my daughter clinging to me.

"BELLA!!!" Emmett boomed as Jasper nodded curtly at me. Esme gave me a hug, catching Thalia in the middle. Carlisle kissed my cheek, and Rosalie

smiled at me halfheartedly. I looked around for one more, but came up empty.

"WHAT'S UP LIL SIS!" Emmett grinned at me and Thalia. She climbed out my arms and stood next to me.

"Hi I'm Thalia Elizabeth Cullen and I'm 6 years old!" She proclaimed proudly. Everybody in the room looked utterly shocked. But Thalia didn't stop.

"Your Emmett, and your Rosalie, and your Esme, and your Carlisle, and your Jasper, and your.... where's Edward?" I cringed as she said his name.

Alice glanced at me uneasily.

"Can you guys keep it dow......" I heard a velvety voice say from the top of the stairs. "Bella?"

* * *

**OoOo cliffy! sort of...... Well review yall! Does anybody else j'adoe Thalia? :p**

**~ShElBz! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I didn't update earlier, BLAME DANI!!!!! Lolz jk luv u guys for reviewing though!!! I've got 2 stories comin at ya in the next week!!! :) ENJOY!!

BTW: here's a pic of Thalia: ./files/-Pv4mNtU7lea2Ebbmn7a1l8*

* * *

"Bella?" he repeated. I stoof there staring at him, dumbfounded.

"EDDIEKINS!!!!!!" I heard an unfamiliar voice squeal. It sounded nasal and annoying. I heard hurried footsteps and then I saw the person who

owned that annoying voice. She had long, curly, strawberry-blonde hair that swished around when she walked and cold, piercing gold eyes. I

instantly hated her, just by looking at her. I gave Alice a "What is THAT," look and she mouthed, " Tanya," and rolled her eyes with pure hatred.

I glanced at Thalia, who had her little nose wrinkled in disgust. She looked up at me and mouthed, "Is that Edward?". I nodded silently.

"Eddiekins, I BROKE A NAIL!!!" She wailed. I rolled my eyes. What a LOSER. I glared at her without realizing it. I instantly regretted it.

"YOU WANNA PIECE OF ME BITCH!!!" She expolded. Within seconds she was next to me, trying to claw my face off.

"GET AWAY FROM MY MOMMY YOU WHORE!!" Thalia screamed and bit Tanya's leg. My first instinct was to scold her for using bad language, but

instead I watched as Edward tore Tanya away and dragged her outside. I scooped up Thalia and hugged her tight. I was worried sick that she

might've gotten was by my side as soon as I had Thalia as was the rest of the Cullen family (aside from Edward). Emmett snatched up

Thalia and gave her a bear hug and hair ruffle. She beamed at me.

"This is my niece, huh?" Emmett said. Everybody looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Emmett that's nonsense, Bella probably moved on, right dear?" Esme asked.

"I...... ummm.... well..... you see...... no." I whispered the last part.

"You mean......?" Carlisle trailed off.

"Suprise?" I said, but it came out more like a question.

"I have a niece!" Rosalie squealed as she hugged Thalia. Thalia smiled that crooked grin that made my heart melt. Jasper ruffled her hair and she

hugged his leg. I felt at home, FINALLY, at home.

"FINE THEN! I NEVER LOVED YOU ANYWAY!" I heard Tanya scream. From the window, Edward looked hurt, like someone ran over his puppy. " YOU

WERE ALWAYS A LOSER!! NEVER GOT OVER THAT THING IN THE LIVING ROOM! I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL!!" I had heard enough. Edward didn't

deserve to be talked to that way. Wait, what am I saying? I didn't love him anymore, did I? Bella, STOP! Go rip that BITCH to pieces! For you. No. For

Edward. Wait, WHAT! JUST GO!!!! I ran out the back door and grabbed Tanya by the throat and squeezed.

"Listen WHORE, you better get out and NEVER come back. You UNDERSTAND, bitch?" I let go and she hit the floor with a 'thud'. I strutted back

inside knowing that Edward was gaping at me from behind me.I heard Tanya running and I smirked. I leaned down and picked up Thalia.

"And that, my dear girl, is what you call kicking serious ass." I concluded with a grin.

* * *

**Wow, THAT went fast. i hated that chapter, i rewrote and rewrote it to get it to the point where i semi-liked it. thoughts please. In the form of a thing called REVIEW! thx :)**

**~ShElBy**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG IM SO SORRY! MY COMPUTER BROKE AND I COULDN'T UPDATE FROM MY iPod Touch! I luv ur reviews!! No flames so far!! "_So far so great get with it...." _FOCUS SHELBY!!!! Sorry.. Enjoy chapter 5 Yall!!**

**Hold up, got a shout out to some reviewers!**

**Bellababy92, jessica1992ily, kdani2345 (Luv u dani!), Rayday, caithal97, GabzR, Twiloco, and kikio1010!!! Thx guys u are THE BEST!! **

**BTW: I don't own Twilight, never have, never will! I don't own I Will Always Love You or Whitney Houston or Dancing With Myself or Billy Idol :( Not like i want Billy Idol I mean EWW! I do have a boyfriend :) LOL But I will take Emmett Cullen ROSALIE HALE MUST DIE! :) ENJOY!  
**

* * *

Edward ran off after I p'wnd his ex-girlfriend. Thalia still had no idea that Edward was her father, but i didn't want her to know just yet. Thalia was

upstairs taking a nap while the Cullens minus Edward and I did some catching up. I was actually beginning to enjoy myself, . I was

starting on how I became a vampire when Edward Came back. He walked in and I stopped mid- sentence. I was in awe. Even when I hated him, i

still found him gorgeous as ever. Bronze, tusuled hair, warm golden eyes, beautiful pale skin. BELLA, what are you SAYING!! You HATE him, right?

No,wait, he gave me Thalia, the best thing that ever happened to me, right? I'm so confused...... I don't even know what I'm saying!!! Bella....

snap out of it! He's staring at you! When I finally came back to reality. He looked at me for a moment, but shook his head and truged up the stairs.

I tossed aside my thoughts of love and finished my story. "I'm going to check on Thalia," I announced to nobody in particular. They all nodded and

went back to what they were doing. I reached the top of the stairs and heard a VERY familiar sound. I tried to figure out the general direction in

which the music was coming from. Once i had that figured out it was easy to guess the room from where it was coming from. I peeked inside and

saw none other than THALIA sitting at the piano, playing my lullaby off of the sheet music infront of her. I glanced at the wall and saw Edward

staring at her in awe. He noticed me and put his finger to his lips. I rolled my eyes as if to say DUH and watched her carefully. She switched to

something else that i recognized as her favorite song. She played it andsang along.

_On the floor of Tokyo  
Or down in London town to go, go  
With the record selection  
With the mirror reflection  
I'm dancing with myself_

When there's no-one else in sight  
In the crowded lonely night  
Well I wait so long  
For my love vibration  
And I'm dancing with myself

Oh dancing with myself  
Oh dancing with myself  
Well there's nothing to lose  
And there's nothing to prove  
I'll be dancing with myself

If I looked all over the world  
And there's every type of girl  
But your empty eyes  
Seem to pass me by  
Leave me dancing with myself

So let's sink another drink  
'Cause it'll give me time to think  
If I had the chance  
I'd ask the world to dance  
And I'll be dancing with myself

Oh dancing with myself  
Oh dancing with myself  
Well there's nothing to lose  
And there's nothing to prove  
I'll be dancing with myself

If I looked all over the world  
And there's every type of girl  
But your empty eyes  
Seem to pass me by  
Leave me dancing with myself

So let's sink another drink  
'Cause it'll give me time to think  
If I had the chance  
I'd ask the world to dance  
And I'll be dancing with myself

Oh dancing with myself  
Oh dancing with myself  
If I had the chance  
I'd ask the world to dance  
If I had the chance  
I'd ask the world to dance  
If I had the chance  
I'd ask the world to dance

_[Scat]_

Dancing with myself  
Dancing with myself  
Dancing with myself  
Dancing with myself

If I looked all over the world  
And there's every type of girl  
But your empty eyes  
Seem to pass me by  
Leave me dancing with myself

So let's sink another drink  
'Cause it'll give me time to think  
If I had the chance  
I'd ask the world to dance  
And I'll be dancing with myself

Oh dancing with myself  
Oh dancing with myself  
If I had the chance  
I'd ask the world to dance  
If I had the chance  
I'd ask the world to dance  
If I had the chance  
I'd ask the world to dance

_And I'd be dancing with Myself_

"Hi baby," I stepped forward to the piano, "You did really good Thals!" She beamed.

"You wanna sing your song Momma?" She pressed, a pleading look in her eyes. I glanced at Edward and he nodded.

"Sure baby, anything for you." I took a breath for DRAMATIC effect and began.

_If I should stay,  
I would only be in your way.  
So I'll go, but I know  
I'll think of you ev'ry step of the way._

And I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
You, my darling you. Hmm.

Bittersweet memories  
that is all I'm taking with me.  
So, goodbye. Please, don't cry.  
We both know I'm not what you, you need.

And I will always love you.  
I will always love you.

(Instrumental solo)

I hope life treats you kind  
And I hope you have all you've dreamed of.  
And I wish to you, joy and happiness.  
But above all this, I wish you love.

And I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
I, I will always love you.

You, darling, I love you.  
Ooh, I'll always, I'll always love you.

Thalia beamed at me. But nothing beat the look on Edward's face. Oh My he looked SURPRISED!

The rest of the day was uneventful. Alice took Thalia shopping, much to my dismay, and bought her far more clothes than she EVER needed. But

that's pixies for you. I suggested that Alice take me and Thalia home, but Esme INSISTED that we stay the night. Thalia got down on her hands

and knees and BEGGED to stay. I couldn't just say NO. So I agreed with a heavy sigh. I asked where Thalia would sleep.

"In Edward's room of course!" Esme said. Uhhhhh NO.

"No!" Edward and I chorused.

"Why on earth not Edward? She is your-"

"GUEST! She is your guest!" I gave Esme a look indicating he didn't know yet. She nodded. I sighed heavily. This would be a LONG night.

* * *

**Now I know what your thinking: I WAITED FOREVER FOR THIS? WTF!!!!** **I'M SO SORRY! Plz review! I'll even accept flames! CONSTRUCTIVE FLAMES!**

**Luv n' Kisses!**

**Shelby Kathlene!**


	6. Chapter 6

And now, what you've been waiting for... LOST AND FOUND CHAPTER 6!

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight, or Les Miserables, or I Dreamed a Dream. All I own is Thalia, and she is soooooo much fun (: She never calms down though, which is really annoying... Oh crap, she heard me... On to Chapter 6! Wait Thalia i didn't mean it!(runs away)

* * *

"But mommy why am I sleeping in here? And why am I wearing this stupid nightgown thing? It's itchy!" Thalia whined as I laid her on Edward's couch. I sighed.

"Alice would kill you if she heard that, so keep it quiet, kay sweetie? I don't need an angry pixie on my case," I grinned at her and she giggled. I kissed her head and headed for the door.

"Wait!" I turned and looked at her. "Tell me a story!" I kneeled down next to her and tried to think of something.

"Well, once upon a time, there was this girl. She lived with her mom in sunny Arizona. But she got bored with the same old same old, so she decided to move to Washington, to live with her dad." I started.

"WAIT!"

"What?"

"What's the girl's name?" I couldn't think….. GOT IT!

"Umm…. Marie," That sounded believable, right? "So this girl goes to school there, and meets this guy named….. Anthony. And Anthony has a big family that most people would mark off as freaks. But Marie was… intrigued, you could say. She pestered Anthony, until he finally gave in. Anthony told Marie that he and his family were different, so to say. They were….. Um…"

"They were special," a voice sounded from behind me. It turned and I'm sure my cheeks would've been 50 shades of red. He smiled at me and sat down next to the couch. "They could do special things, like read minds and see the future. They were pale and had gold eyes…" We stayed up half the night telling that story, interrupting each other, telling bits and pieces of our story. When we finished Thalia was fast asleep, holding onto Edward's hand with a death grip. He chuckled and pulled her tiny fingers of his hand. He stood and nodded at me as he walked away. I couldn't let him just walk away!

"Edward wait!" I surprised the hell out of myself. He turned, eyebrows raised." We need to talk," I looked down, not knowing what to say next. He slowly walked back towards me. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes really tight.

"Do you remember my 18th birthday? My "present" from you? And then you left. "I spat the last part. He nodded not looking me in the eye. "Well, when you left…. I kinda…um…. I figured out that…" I couldn't finish. He placed a hand on my shoulder, but I shook it off. He looked a little hurt, but I pushed the thought from my head. "I was pregnant Edward. And she," I gestured towards my sleeping beauty, "was the result. I think you can figure out the rest," I mumbled. He looked from me, to Thalia, to me, and so on. I walked out, leaving him with his thoughts. I entered the living room to see six pairs of golden eyes staring at me, trying to analyze my expression.

"Yes?" My hand was on my hip. Alice jumped up and hugged me.

"He's in total shock right now," She whispered in my ear and I grinned. He finally would get a taste of what I went through. I pulled away and went to Edward's room. A wave of relief flooded through me as I realized he wasn't there. I knelt next to Thalia and all of the sudden I just felt like singing. I walked to his balcony window and opened my mouth, surprising myself with my song choice.

"I dreamed a dream in days gone by,  
when hope was high and life worth living.  
I dreamed that love would never die,  
I dreamed that God would be forgiving," I realized I wasn't alone when I heard his intake of breath. He started in on the next verse.

"Then I was young and unafraid,  
and dreams were made and used and wasted.  
There was no ransom to be paid,  
No song unsung no wine untasted," his voice was astonishing. We sang together, our voices blending perfectly.

"But the tigers come at night,  
with their voices soft as thunder.  
As they tear your hope apart,  
as they turn your dream to shame," I took the next verse, knowing I'd get the message across.

"And still I dreamed he'd come to me,  
that we would live the years together.  
But there are dreams that cannot be,  
and there are storms we cannot weather," He clearly got the message, his expression unreadable. He still sang the next verse with me.

"I had a dream my life would be,  
So different from this hell I'm living,  
So different now from what it seemed,  
Now life has killed the dream I dreamed," We ended together, looking deeply into each others eyes.

"Do you get it now? Do you get what you put me through?" I whispered, holding back a scream. He reached for my hand and I pulled it back. I stood and sat on the couch next to Thalia. I brushed the hair out of her face, smiling at the resemblance between the two people I loved most. Wow, do really think that? I don't know what came over me, but impulsive Bella kicked in and I blurted out something I probably shouldn't have.

"Iloveyou!" It came out fast and strange, but he got it. He stared blankly at me for a minute. Oh shit, I'm screwed.

"Sorry, I don't know what-"

"You still love me? After all I put you through? Really? Is this some kind of new Bella? 'Cause I think I like her. A lot." I didn't know what to respond to that, so I flung my arms around him. He snaked his arms around me, pulling me closer.

"Mommy? Mommy! MOMMY!" Thalia screamed, tossing and turning with tears rolling down her cheeks. I dropped my arms and ran to her.

"Shhh baby its okay I'm here," I said over and over again, stroking her forehead. I could feel him watching me, but I didn't particularly care. Thalia finally calmed down enough for me to console her.

"It was so scary!" She said in between gasps. I held her as she shook. She finally went back to sleep, and I faced Edward again.

"Sorry, she, ummm, she gets scared easily, and, ummm," I mumbled.

"Bella, you ramble too much," he chuckled, and snaked his arms around me once again.

* * *

And I'll hold for the applause! Jk I kept you waiting long enough... was it worth it?

Review! Please!

-Shelby Kathlene


End file.
